


Fulfilling Her Fantasies

by bookishmusicnerd



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 4k words of pure smut, F/M, Fairy Tail Smut, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Levy mcgarden - Freeform, Library Sex, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, fairy tail - Freeform, flustered levy mcgarden, gajeel IS kinky ngl, gajeel is a bit OOC, written last summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishmusicnerd/pseuds/bookishmusicnerd
Summary: There is one guilty pleasure that Levy keeps from everyone around her out of embarrassment. A mishap with a book return leaves Levy alone in Magnolia library with the door unlocked just after closing time. What happens when Gajeel discovers her dirty little secret and confronts her about it on the same night?
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 38





	Fulfilling Her Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless pwp one-shot I wrote this summer. Contains heavy lemon, don't read if you don't like. Enjoy!

Fulfilling Her Fantasies- Gajevy/GaLe

Levy sat in her favourite spot in the Magnolia Library, sealed away in the very back between a couple of bookshelves in the History section. She sat at the small table in one of two chairs surrounding it, studying an exceptionally large atlas containing maps of all the areas in Fiore. Levy and her team Shadow Gear were just one night away from leaving on a mission to a village in Northern Fiore, where she was needed for a translation job. From the description on the flyer, the job looked fairly lengthy and difficult, she'd need seven days at the very least. Levy usually would have asked Gajeel to accompany her, but she was certain he wouldn't want to sit around for a week and watch her work. _He probably has better things to do,_ she thought, a little sadly.

Levy really liked going on missions with Gajeel. He made her feel safe and at home even when they were far away from the guild. They spent a lot of time together, and she considered him one of her closest friends but also something much more than that. Levy continually kept her feelings hidden from him because she could never tell at any given point whether Gajeel was actually flirting or just being his normal, teasing self. If there was any possibility of him liking her back, he certainly wasn't ever showing clear signs. She'd even gone as far as to read the cheesy advice columns in _Sorcerer Weekly_ , which claimed to have all the secrets on getting your crush to like you. She'd attempted most of their suggested tips, everything from dressing sexily to initiating little touches to copying his movements. In the six months she'd been trying, nothing had worked so far. It frustrated Levy to no end that he continued to be so oblivious to her hints.

Levy was forced out of her thoughts by the clock tower in Magnolia, which struck seven o'clock loudly. _I need to get a goodnight sleep, and I still have to pack before I leave tomorrow morning._ She quickly gathered up her things and headed for the exit. She waved a quick goodbye to the quiet little librarian, who knew her well because she was in there so often and headed back to Fairy Hills.

…

When Levy arrived at her room, she collapsed on her bed out of exhaustion. Packing was the last thing she wanted to do right now, especially as she laid on the soft, inviting mattress. Sighing, the bluenette hauled herself of the bed and started unpacking her bag of stuff from the day. When she got to the bottom of the seemingly endless pile of books, Levy noticed there was an extra paperback in the bottom. It was one of the many books she had taken out last week. _I swear I returned that one,_ she thought.

Truth be told, Levy was a little embarrassed to have even been reading it in the first place. It was a romance set in a fantasy world that she had picked up and absolutely adored, so much that she took it home with her that day to finish the rest, to wanting to rush it. Those kinds of books were her secret guilty pleasure, and if anyone ever caught wind that she liked reading the smuttiest most indecent volumes out there, Levy would be absolutely mortified. This one had some particularly racy scenarios that she could only begin to fantasize about. A prime example was the very explicit library sex scene at the very beginning. Her cheeks flushed red at the memory of reading it. _How on earth did it get back in my bag?_ _I'll have to return it tomorrow,_ she thought. Then she remembered, she was leaving super early in the morning, and the library would still be closed. Levy huffed a sigh. _The late fees will be terrible if I don't get it back there. I'd better head go now before closing time._ She looked at the clock. It was eight thirty and the library was only open until nine. Levy shoved the book into her bag, fixed her hair and speed walked as fast as her little legs could carry her back to her favorite place. Little did she know that someone was watching her every move.

…

Levy reached the building three minutes after closing time. The librarian was just locking up the doors.

"Ms. Eleanor! Please wait a second, I have something I forgot to return." The stout woman turned around to look at Levy jogging towards the entrance.

"Levy! I'm just locking up right now. Can it wait until morning?" She asked.

"I'm leaving for about a week early tomorrow morning. You know how I can't stand the late fees." Levy said earnestly. Eleanor chuckled under her breath.

"Honestly girl, if you ever decide to retire from that guild of yours, you'd make a damn good librarian…"

"I just have one book. Please let me inside." Levy pleaded with her.

"I need to get home to my kids before it gets dark. The door only locks from the outside, so just go throw the book into the return basket and close the door behind you when you leave, okay?" Eleanor replied.

"Will do. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem. Good luck with that job tomorrow. See you soon." With that, Eleanor pulled the key out of the door and walked down the steps to go home for the night. The sun was just about set, casting a magnificent orange glow over the buildings of Magnolia. _I need to get home fast after this,_ Levy thought. She stepped inside the now empty library, taking in the scent of all the volumes in the building. According to Levy, there was no better smell than that of books. Walking over to Eleanor's desk, she filled out the return form and threw the sappy romance novel into the correct basket.

Just then she remembered that she needed to get the name of the road her team would need to travel on to get to their destination tomorrow but had forgotten to earlier. _I'm sure Eleanor won't mind if I stay for a few extra minutes. I'll just lock up when I leave._ She made her way back to the history section, pulled out the giant atlas and sat at her table. Very quickly, she was once again immersed in the many maps.

"Levy." The deep voice behind her had her jumping six feet out of her chair. Although she recognized it almost immediately, it was still startling to hear it interrupt the peaceful quiet so suddenly. Levy turned in her chair to find Gajeel standing behind her. He had a gleam in his eye that she couldn't exactly describe, and her brain was flooding with every possible reason he could be here at this hour. One lingered in her mind, and she pushed it down and began to blush for thinking such inappropriate thoughts in the presence of another person, _especially_ Gajeel.

"Gajeel! What in Mavis' name are you doing here? The library has closed for the night already." She stuttered. Gajeel smiled deviously.

"Gi-hee, if it's closed, then why are you here? Breaking and entering is definitely not your style." He laughed and took a step closer to her, leaning over her shoulder to look at the atlas. "I heard you're leaving for a week tomorrow morning, Shrimp. Why didn't you ask me to come along?" He asked, clearly a little offended. Levy leaned away from him, being in this proximity made her extremely nervous.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in sitting around and watching me work…" Levy replied anxiously, too uneasy to even reprimand him for the use of his favorite nickname for her. Gajeel looked taken aback.

"How could you say that?" He rested his hand on her knee and she shivered at the sudden touch. "I'd be happy to go with you, and it's really not like you to leave without telling me in person. Kind of rude if you ask me." He chuckled in her ear. He was acting more strangely than usual. _Is this him actually flirting? Why here, why now?_ Levy didn't know what to do, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I was just trying to be considerate of your feelings. I didn't want you to be bored because of me."

"To be honest Shorty, anytime I get to watch you is a good time for me. It's fun to watch you get all focused." He replied casually. Levy craned her neck to look up at him and blushed.

"Gajeel, what on earth is going on with you? Since when do you spend time in a place like this? You're acting strange and its kind of freaking me out…" She mumbled. Gajeel once again closed the distance Levy had put between them by leaning closer so his mouth was a short distance away from her ear.

"I wanted to say goodbye before you leave tomorrow. A week is a long time without seeing you, after all." Levy could feel his hot breath tickling her skin which sent more shivers running down her spine. The hand on her knee moved up to her shoulders to join his other one, rubbing gentle circles over the knots that had developed there from being hunched over all day. "I had a feeling you'd be here today, so I wandered over this afternoon and you were just putting a bunch of books in the baskets over there." He motioned to the front desk. Gajeel's large hands were still massaging her back, and although it was foreign for him to be touching her like this, Levy felt relaxation slowly coming over her. His right hand hit a particularly big knot near her shoulder blade, and she let out a small sound with the release of the tension built up there. He stopped suddenly and Levy was snapped out of her tranquil mindset, realizing how weird the two of them must have looked in the moment. Her cheeks flushed again as he looked down at her.

"I need to be getting home, Eleanor trusted me to come right back out and lock the door after she left…" Levy tried to stand up, but Gajeel's hands remained on her shoulders.

"Chill out, Shrimp. I'm not finished telling you my story yet." He chucked, resuming the massaging motions. "I was curious what you were reading about, so I grabbed one out of the one bin and took a look at it. Recognize this?" His left hand left her back and put something on the atlas still open in front of her. It was the romance volume she had just returned for the second time. Levy blushed harder than she ever had before.

"I don't even know what that is, Gajeel. Why would I be reading something cheesy like that?" She stuttered quietly hiding her face away. He snickered with a gleeful look on his face. Levy started to visibly panic.

"I have to say Shorty, I was surprised to say the least. The prim and proper bookworm reading something so naughty, a bit ironic don't you think?"

"You had no business doing that! What I read shouldn't even concern you!" Levy exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth as soon as the words came out. This made Gajeel smile bigger than before.

"So she admits it." He leaned to whisper in her ear again. "You were so focused on your reading that you didn't even realize I slipped it back into your stuff." Another evil chuckle passed his lips. Levy was flustered beyond belief; this was pretty much her most intimate fear coming true. Pushing against him, she managed to at least get up out of the chair she was sitting in. Levy turned to face the man who had been holding her down.

"Gajeel, I can't believe you sometimes! Just stop it. I need to lock up and go home to pack-" Her voice was completely cut off when Gajeel closed the distance between their bodies and crashed his lips against hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other behind her neck. Trying to escape from his grasp, Levy wiggled around a little bit, which was completely ineffective. She was officially stuck. Gajeel's lips were surprisingly soft, considering how rough and scarred the rest of his skin usually felt. They moved against Levy's in a gentle fashion, his tongue lightly brushing against the seam of her lips. She remained stiffly situated in his arms, refusing to open up to him. His grip on her waist tightened, and he broke their kiss to look down at her with eyes like steel.

"I'm not letting go of you until you stop resisting. Come on, Shrimp. We both know you can't fight me off and also-" He leaned into her. "I don't really think you want to anyways. Gi-hee." Gajeel smirked as her legs started to tremble. Levy was mortified at her body for betraying her, the heat she gained simply from his words in her ear shot straight to her core. All her reservations were quickly forgotten as Gajeel walked her backwards so her back was pressed up against one of the large shelves in the history section. He pressed his knee in between her thighs, his hands moving to either side of her had to trap her more. His lips attached themselves onto her neck leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses all over.

"Gajeel…" Levy reluctantly let out a soft groan at the small amount of friction he'd created between her legs. _This is so wrong. I'm standing in a library and letting myself be completely taken advantage of._ However, no matter how many times Levy told herself it was improper and completely inappropriate, the more she wanted him to continue, if only to get herself off. It would take hours to calm herself down when she was already this aroused. Gajeel smiled down at her as her body gave in and ground itself on his leg as if on instinct.

"Someone's getting excited, Shrimp." Gajeel whispered huskily. "I'm not sure how long I can hold off with you moaning my name and rubbing against me like that. What happened to the good girl façade?" He teased her, jolting her out of her thoughts and making Levy's face turn redder than a tomato. She looked up at him with half lidded brown eyes and used her hands to grab his face and pull it down to hers. There wasn't even a note of hesitation from Gajeel as he immediately began kissing her back, threading a hand into her blue locks and pulling her closer. This time, when his tongue darted out she let him in, gasping when he took complete control of their kiss and explored seemingly every inch of her mouth. Gajeel used one hand to cup her rear and lifted her up easily, never breaking the intense lip-lock. It seemed natural for Levy to wrap her legs around his waist to hold herself there. She could feel his arousal pressing into the very spot where she needed the friction most, and it caused her to moan, louder than before.

The two mages broke apart for air and Gajeel once again fastened his lips onto her neck. He kissed around the piece of skin where her neck met her shoulder, looking for her sweet spot. Levy gasped and tipped her head farther back to give him more access.

"Found it." Gajeel smirked against her skin. Levy was unable to even think of a proper retort. He was making her feel so incredible. Her core was aching with need as he ground into her, pushing her harder against the bookshelf and sending pleasurable vibrations running through her body. Then he started to put her down, and Levy let out a mewl of protest.

"Why'd you stop?" She questioned impatiently as Gajeel turned her around, so her front was facing the shelf.

"Oh, we're not even close to stopping, Shorty." He growled, the promise in his voice turning her on even more. He grabbed her hands and put them on the shelf in front of her. "Those stay there. Don't move them, got it?" Still confused as to what he was doing, she nodded in reply. Her hands grasped the wood of the shelf tightly as Levy felt Gajeel press up against her back, kissing her neck again. His hands were roaming up and down her sides, getting closer to where she needed them most with each stroke downward.

Finally, she felt his fingers brush up against the hem of her signature orange dress. He took his time lifting it up, feeling every inch of soft skin as his hands made their way to the waistband of her panties. Realizing what was about to happen, Levy removed one hand from the shelf and placed it over his own, trying to remove it from the area. She had done nothing at all to prepare for this!

"Gajeel, this is a library!" Levy exclaimed incredulously.

"That didn't stop you when you were fantasizing while reading that book, Shrimp." Gajeel replied in a sly tone. "Also, I'm quite sure I told you to keep your hands on that shelf. Remove them again and there will be consequences." He took her hand and put it with her other one while she criticized her body internally for being so responsive to his words. Levy was about to say something when she felt his other hand dip into her panties, scratching lightly at the hair it encountered there. Everything was once again forgotten when she felt his index finger skillfully dive into the pool of wetness at her hot center and start spreading it around, purposefully avoiding the little button he intended to send her over the edge with. Gajeel inserted his index and middle fingers inside of her and Levy moaned intensely at the friction, throwing her head back against his shoulder. He thrust at the perfect speed, scissoring and bending his fingers inside of her. Levy was panting now, getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Gajeel… I need…" She could barely get the words out.

"What is it Shorty, what do you need?" Gajeel edged her on, suppressing a moan from the relief he was getting while grinding his hardness against her through his clothes. Levy let out a whimper.

"Just… _harder._ "

Gajeel was a bit surprised at her request but complied with the perfect friction, allowing Levy to get even closer to her sweet release.

"How's that?" He whispered huskily in her ear and started to press kisses to her neck and shoulders, only adding to Levy's pleasure as he sucked and nipped at the skin. He felt her clench around her fingers, giving Gajeel his answer. "I'll take that as good, then."

Levy felt him smirk as he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck. He could tell she was getting close, so he used his thumb to heavily rub her swollen clit in quick circles, which pushed her right over the edge. Levy held in a scream of pleasure and saw white as her orgasm slammed through her body. Gajeel let her ride it out on his fingers, leaving them motionless inside of her. After her waves of pleasure stopped rolling through her, Gajeel removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, tasting her. He groaned loudly and brought his mouth back to hers, making Levy taste herself on his tongue.

"You can take your hands down now." Gajeel told her, and truth be told Levy had completely forgotten they were up there as she lived her most intimate fantasy with the man standing in front of her.

"Gajeel, I-" Levy started but couldn't even think of what to say to him after what they'd just done.

"Listen Shorty. Now that we both know exactly how your dirty little mind works, I'm going to give you a couple of choices. Option one is to leave right now to go pack for your trip and forget this little incident ever happened. Option two is to let me fuck you into absolute oblivion, so that you'll never be able to sit in this place ever again without thinking of me."

Levy mockingly mulled the idea over. As if he even had to ask her. Packing and sleep could wait. It was almost as if Gajeel knew the choice she'd made before she made it, because he stepped towards her and grabbed the hem of her dress again, lifting it up over her shoulders.

"First things first, this needs to come off." Gajeel said, his eyes gleaming again with mischief and lust. Levy hadn't even noticed that her panties had been removed in their previous position, she had been too immersed in the pleasure his hands were bringing her. He eyed her strapless bra before she boldly reached behind her and unclasped it, leaving Levy standing completely naked in front of her fully clothed companion. Gajeel's eyes rested on several of her female attributes as he raked his gaze up and down her body hungrily.

Levy walked towards him, tugging the hemline of the dark green shirt he was wearing. She attempted to lift it over his head but struggled because of her height. Taking the hint, Gajeel helped her by pulling it the rest of the way with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" She tried to protest as he started to unbuckle his belt. Levy couldn't contain her excitement as his pants came down, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Wanting to return the favor from the pleasure he gave her before, Levy laced her hands through his and guided him over to the chair she'd been sitting in before. She motioned for him to sit down, which he did with a little hesitation. It was no secret to Levy now that Gajeel preferred to be in control during intimacy. As he eased his way into the chair, Levy straddled one of his knees, delighted that every part of him was in reach this way. Before he could do anything, she latched her lips onto his neck, sucking on the same sweet spot he'd found on her neck earlier. Levy was sure Gajeel had left a handful of marks on her neck as he'd kissed it, so she decided to do the same. As her mouth moved on his neck, Gajeel moaned loudly. The sound shocked Levy so much that she almost fell out of his lap. It was a wild, unprecedented sound that made her core ache with need once more. Levy then made it her mission to make him moan like that until his voice got hoarse.

"Levy…" Gajeel made another one those absolutely delicious sounds as she left a mark on his collarbone, right next to a piercing he had there. She slowly kissed her way his chest and stomach, occasionally stopping on a particular spot to bite or suck, until she finally got to the waistband of his boxers, using her teeth to pull them down until they were around his ankles. Gajeel looked at the bluenette sitting between his legs, his eyes clouded over with lust and need as she took his length in her hand. Levy wasn't necessarily super experienced with giving attention to this specific part of the male, but she had read enough books on anatomy to figure it out rather quickly. She ran her hand up and down on his shaft a few times, marveling at the size and build of it. Levy also took the time to look up and admire Gajeel's chiseled chest and abs, as well as the many piercings she had just kissed over. Gajeel found himself arching into her touch, craving more of it.

"Use your mouth too…" He groaned, fisting his hands into her hair and pushing her oral cavity towards his arousal. She began by licking from the base all the way to the tip with one flat stroke of her tongue before engulfing the head in her mouth. Gajeel quickly realized Levy's mouth was quite a bit smaller than most other women he'd had blow him, and she was having trouble taking all of him in. However, she knew exactly what to do with the rest, running one hand over it as she sucked and using the other to massage the two sacs resting underneath of his length.

Gajeel was amazed at the pleasure she was giving him. No other blowjob he'd ever gotten had felt as good as this one. If she hadn't done this before he couldn't tell, and he really didn't mind if Levy wasn't as experienced as he was. He was close to his release, and he drew in a sharp breath when Levy drew her mouth back on his length, sucking particularly hard.

"Levy. I'm cumming." Gajeel was able to grunt out just before he spurted his hot seed down her throat, immediately apologetic when she started to choke on it. "You don't have to swallow it if you can't manage." He said quickly, still partially coming back down from his high. She nodded at him, took a deep breath through her nose and gulped loudly, letting his semen slide down her throat.

"It tastes kind of funny, but I like it." Levy said thoughtfully.

"Levy." Gajeel said seriously. Levy all of a sudden felt very exposed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, a little worried that she didn't do well enough. Gajeel looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me Shrimp? You just gave the best blowjob I've ever had and made me cum faster than any other women has before and you're asking if you did something _wrong_?" He let out a low chuckle, lifting her up off the ground to his level again.

Fast as lightning, Gajeel swiped the atlas she'd been reading as well as the rest of her things off the table, grabbing her and pushing her down onto it. Using one hand to pin her arms above her head, he lowered his mouth to he left breast, massaging the right with his other hand, rolling her small nipple between his fingers. Levy arched up into his touch, squirming and moaning as he left yet another hickey on her soft creamy skin. He released her arms using his free hand to hook underneath her legs as his lips took a tour of her stomach, nearing her navel. Gajeel was already rock hard again from hearing Levy's moans as he teased he skin with his mouth and hands. He kneeled on the floor between her legs as she laid on the table, wanting to get the best view and angle to pleasure her from.

The first stroke of his tongue on her core set her body aflame. His tongue darted out to tease her entrance as his fingers worked their magic on her for the second time that night. The solid script mage was even more ready for him than when she was up against the bookshelf. Gajeel's tongue found her swollen clit and drew tantalizing circles around it, making Levy squirm above him. The piercings on his chin were rubbing pleasantly against her opening, giving her more of the perfect friction he knew would make her climax.

"Stop teasing me." She groaned and shivered again when he stepped things up and sucked hard on her little button. She was close, so close she could feel the tension coiling up in her lower stomach, when he stopped and stood up, leaning over her. The mewl she let out was indicative of her frustration at the loss of contact. Gajeel looked down at her, raking his eyes down her perfect body and spoke in a genuine tone.

"I wanted us to climax together, it's only fair." He said simply. "Tell me you're sure one more time before we go through with this."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Gajeel." Levy replied earnestly. Gajeel was about to line himself up with her entrance, but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

"What's going on Shrimp? I thought you said you wanted this." Gajeel said.

"If you don't mind me asking Gajeel… How much of that book did you end up reading?" Levy asked him sheepishly, biting her lip.

"Far enough to get your drift. I like your kinky self, Shorty. Gi-hee." He laughed, pulling her up off the table and into his arms as she blushed madly. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist as she had at the start of this whole ordeal, and he kissed her roughly, walking them over to the shelf she'd had her hands latched on to earlier in the night. The side of the wooden shelf was smooth, and Gajeel pushed Levy's back up against it as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"This might hurt a little bit…" He told her, groaning as he rubbed the head of his arousal through her soaking folds. Gajeel couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Levy up and slowly lowered her down onto his hard shaft, almost dropping her legs as a result of the wave of pleasure her warmth sent shooting through his body. He carefully studied Levy's face for any signs of discomfort, and even when he had gone as deep as he could go there were none. Gajeel was more than surprised.

"Have you done this before, Levy?" He asked suddenly, which did ruin the mood a little, but he was genuinely curious. "I didn't feel your hymen break…" Levy bit her lip.

"Oh yes. That." She muttered. "To answer your question, I am technically a virgin."

"Technically?" Gajeel inquired. "How does that-" Levy's shrill retort cut him off.

"I broke my own hymen, okay!? Is that enough of answer for you?" Her whole face was red. Gajeel smirked leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Gi-hee. Naughty girl." His words had the desired effect as her walls clenched around him, almost making him cum right then and there. He let out a loud grunt as he held in his release.

"Serves you right, pervert." Levy whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Her words made Gajeel feel incredibly determined to make her unable to do anything but moan his name. Slowly, he inched himself out of her core and thrust back in again at full force, knocking Levy's spine into the wooden bookshelf behind her. The pain she felt from it was nothing compared to the pleasure of him filling her up.

"So fucking tight." He muttered, bringing a hand to her clit and rubbing it to increase the build of her orgasm as he continued to thrust inside of her. Gajeel wasn't sure he could last much longer. Levy moaned his name over and over as he penetrated her warmth.

"Gajeel… Gajeel I'm so close." Gajeel brought his lips to her ear.

"Me too, Levy. Cum for me. Right now." He growled as he kissed her, sending them both over the edge of their desires. The sensation was a little too much for Levy, who began to spasm. She sunk her teeth into Gajeel's muscled shoulder to muffle the loudest scream of his name that had passed through her lips in the whole time they'd been together. Gajeel let out a guttural growl as he shot his seed into Levy for the second time. As she rode out her high, he remained inside of her, stabilizing her body with his arms as she continued to shake from pleasure.

"That… was _amazing._ " Levy whispered exhaustedly, collapsing into the dragon slayers body as he removed himself from her now dripping opening. "I'm on the pill too, so don't worry about it." She said sleepily, leaning up against the shelf for support as Gajeel gathered their clothes and started to dress himself. Gajeel mentally slapped himself for being so immersed in his own pleasure that he forgot to use protection. Levy slipped her undergarments and dress back on as Gajeel spoke for the first time since reaching the end of his high.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow, by the way. I don't trust those two dimwits to keep their cool around you at the best of times, let alone _now._ " The emphasis he put on the last word made Levy realize the seriousness of everything they'd just done.

"Gajeel…" Levy said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You never noticed me before, even when I tried everything to force you to acknowledge my feelings for you. What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"You think I didn't notice, Levy? Mavis, everything you did made me crazy. The sexy outfits, the touches, the… _everything_ just made me want you more. I was just waiting for the right moment…" Gajeel admitted sincerely. "We can be whatever you want us to be, just as long as we can do that again soon." He winked at her.

"I'm serious, Gajeel. I won't be able to take it if you commit to me and then run off with some other girl when you get bored of me…" Levy told him, her voice running out. Gajeel let out a growl,

"I'll never ' _get bored of you'_ , Levy. You're mine."

"If I'm yours, then you are mine as well." Levy said, getting a little teary eyed. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I have been for a long time." She whispered softly. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, pulling Levy into a tight embrace.

"I'm in love with you too, Shorty. I can't believe I held out for this long. Had I known all the dirty little secrets you've been hiding; this would have happened _way_ sooner. Gi-hee." He chuckled gleefully. Embarrassed, Levy struggled out of his grasp. She looked at the time, which said eleven o'clock. Never before had she been this unprepared the night before a mission.

"I need to go pack!" She announced urgently to a weary Gajeel, who raised an eyebrow at her. Levy quickly gathered her things from the table and went to walk towards the exit, but almost toppled over due to the pain in her groin.

"If you think I'm letting you walk home like that in the dark, you're crazy." Gajeel laughed and offered to escort her back to Fairy Hills. As promised, Levy made sure to close the big door to the library as they left the building.

Levy was beet red as he swooped her up in his arms and easily carried her through the streets of Magnolia. When they reached her dorm room she gave him a passionate kiss that lasted much longer than she expected due to Gajeel's eagerness.

"Come on Shrimp. Don't start anything you can't finish." He groaned lowly. Levy just looked at him with a smile big enough to light up several large rooms.

"Goodnight, Gajeel. Meet me here at six thirty tomorrow morning so we can depart." She looked him right in the eyes. "Thank you for tonight, it will go down as one of the most amazing nights in my life."

"I owe you thanks too. See you in the morning, Levy. Goodnight." He replied with fatigue consuming his voice. Gajeel stayed outside Fairy Hills until he was certain Levy had gotten inside okay.

Gajeel's body started shivering as he walked back to his apartment in the darkness of the night. _I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight, not with her sexy body on my mind… I'll be one tired bastard in the morning._

"Oh well." He sighed aloud. He'd suffer any consequences the world decided to throw at him if it meant that he could have Levy by his side forever.

While Gajeel tossed and turned his way through the night, Levy didn't even finish preparing for the next day before she collapsed on her soft bead from exhaustion. She slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! That's almost 4k words of pure, unadulterated smut. Hope y'all are staying safe!  
> -Elle


End file.
